Patients in hospitals and other medical care facilities frequently may be connected to, or otherwise monitored by, a plurality of different types of medical devices that monitor various bodily conditions. Examples of such monitoring devices include cardiac monitors, pulse oximeters, capnography monitors, respiratory rate monitors, neurological monitors, blood glucose monitors, fetal monitors, body temperature monitors, and hemodynamic monitors, to name a few. Each of these monitors may include one or more sensors and processing components that provide information that may often be expressed as a waveform or other quantitative result. In some cases, dozens or even hundreds of waveforms may be generated for each patient. A patient caregiver may examine the output of at least some of these monitors for determining suitable treatment for a patient.
Additionally, patients may be treated by medical devices that provide treatment for one or more medical conditions. Examples of such devices include ventilators, intravenous (IV) infusion pumps, pacemakers, chest tubes, feeding tubes, anesthetic machines, heart-lung machines, dialysis machines, urinary catheters, defibrillators, and the like. These devices also may provide waveforms and other electronic output indicative of their operation. For instance, a treatment device may often include monitoring capability as well, such as in the case of a ventilator that also provides respiratory rate and other respiratory information. Nevertheless, treatment with these devices is often managed based on predetermined treatment schedules and may be manually monitored by caregivers. As one example, medical ventilator usages for patients in an intensive care unit (ICU) may be manually monitored and recorded by caregivers on a regular basis, and the recorded information may be used in determining treatment efficacy and subsequent treatment plans. However, manual recording of clinical parameters determined from these devices and subsequent changes to the treatment may be inefficient and prone to error.